sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolph Gerhardt Guylos
XONA, the Lady Chief Chamberlain]] Vital Statistics Age: 30 Planet of origin: Earth Race: Human Job: Leader Affiliation: Solarian Empire Rank: Emperor Rudolph I Biography Alliance Days The only son of Councilor Randolph Gerhardt Guylos, Councilor of the Interior of the Free Human Alliance, Rudolph was born into politics and privilege. His mother died soon after he was born and all he knew was his father and the other Councilors. Due to family connections, he had various aunts and uncles, with his favorites being Uncle Tylar, and later, Aunt ALEX, who was ‘born’ when Rudolph was 8. Solarian Empire Not too long after that, the Dom’Kavosh Incursion began, ending with the Battle of Betelgeuse. It was a pivotal moment for Rudolph. He watched the battle over and over, reading the casualty reports. He was exposed to what war could do to people. And how it affected those responsible for them, as Tylar Noche, the Admiral of the Fleet, was pushed to breaking during the entire incident. When the people went along with his father’s plan, and he became Crown Prince Rudolph, Heir to the Solar Throne, he started paying more attention to others. He observed every Senate session, watched his father converse with major influential people. And he fostered his own relationships with others, including treating AI as people, though they didn’t have the rights. His father threw a Gala once every two years, with the purpose of finding Rudolph a significant other, but Rudolph was more focused on Networking. He made friends with Senators, Nobles, and Knights rather than the eligible bachelorettes paraded before him. And it all came in handy when Randolph died, leaving Rudolph in charge. Because he’d gained the confidence of enough influential people, the vote to create a council to rule alongside Rudolph for two years was voted down, leaving the young man as the sole ruler of the Solarian Empire, which was the intent of Randolph. He wanted to groom Rudolph to take charge, even back in the days of the Council, when Randolph planned to create this nation, by force if needed. To this day, he remembered the lessons the Dom’Kavosh Incursion taught him, the lessons of leadership his father taught him, and remembered to keep his friends close and always be willing to trust and forgive. Relationships * Tylar Noche: Rudolph considers Tylar to be a very close friend and gives him leeway with disrespect, due to their long history together. * ALEX: Part of Rudolph's Inner Circle, ALEX is a close adviser to Rudolph, though her role has grown far less prominent in the recent years, but he knows she'll always lend an ear when needed. * Zirdae: Rudolph's current girlfriend, whom he met when through Tylar. * Galactica Memoriam: Rudolph's second girlfriend, whom he first saw as a close ally. * Alinya T'Sani: The only woman Rudolph sees as any sort of mother figure, Alinya was a guiding hand during his grooming. * XONA: the Lady Chief Chamberlain of the Solar Palace, Rudolph has worked hard to reform her and considers her a close friend, though he wonders if the feeling is mutual. * Ariat Lyoria: The head of 'Reindeer Detail,' handpicked above other candidates, due to her experience with Asteria's personal guard. Trivia Theme song: "Heavy Is The Head" - Zac Brown Band ft. Chris Cornell Abilities: Rudolph is a powerful psychic, able to utilize all four schools at the military level. As of Asteria's death, Rudolph is the only person capable of unlocking human psychic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Solarian Empire